falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cueva Guarache
(exterior) (interior) |terminal =Randall Clark terminal entries |footer = The cave's interior }} Cueva Guarache is a location in the Zion Canyon in 2281. It is located southeast of Ranger Substation Osprey on the edge of the river. Layout The cave entrance leads to a steeply descending corridor. At the bottom of the slope, the path splits, one fork curving left and the other going straight ahead and to the right. The path straight ahead leads to a dense, heavily-trapped wall of brush. Although it can be passed through the brush more or less freely, there are two bear traps and a tripwire in the way. The tripwire connects to a pair of rigged shotguns. Past the brush and the traps is a locked door (hard) that leads directly to Randall Clark's chambers. The traps and dangers can be avoided by proceeding left and descending further into the cave. At the bottom of the second descent, the path forks again, to the left and right. The path left opens into a larger chamber with a spore plant and a spore carrier runt. There is a path behind the spore plant into a deeper part of the chamber, however, if not in dire need of cave fungus, there is nothing of use in the chamber. The path right opens into a very large chamber with a number of spore carriers and giant spore plants, and a few spore carrier brutes for good measure. There are two ridges directly in front on entering the south; either is a good position from which to snipe. A natural balcony runs across the east end of the room. The balcony can be reached by achieving the tricky jump from the northern-most ridge, or following a tunnel from the north end of the room around to one end of the balcony. On the other end of the balcony is a chain-link fence and gate, as well as a very large explosives box and a smaller explosives box. Immediately after the gate is a plasma mine. To the left of the plasma mine are three sacks full of random supplies.The Survivalist's is north through a tight passageway. In the Survivalist's chambers, to the north is a small explosives crate, and a larger, locked (very easy) explosives crate. A campfire is nearby, and to the northeast of the campfire is a campfire sack. At the southern end of the chamber, a raised platform has been constructed. At the west end is a workbench, and a ramp into the sleeping chamber. In the sleeping chamber is a bed, a computer with the logs for the years 2097, 2100, and 2101. In addition, there is a locked (average) gun case that at sometimes contains a multiplas rifle, a hidden Survivalist cache, and a workbench crate. Notable loot * One of the six hidden survivalist caches is here, containing various ammunition and consumables. Notes * "Cueva Guarache" means "Sandal Cave" in Spanish. * This location can be used as player housing while in Zion. * There are multiple spore carriers and spore plants in the cave's atrium. * The upper level has a similar layout to the Silver Peak Mine. * It is possible to bypass the entire dungeon and enter the survivalist's chamber by walking through the brush pile blocking the path to the right at a slight angle, there will be a locked door (hard) that leads directly into the chamber. * There is a pair of rigged shotguns by the locked door (hard) that can be deactivated by cutting the tripwire. In order to dismantle them, the cursor must be placed around the edge of the brush due to the brush blocking them. There are also two bear traps in front of the tripwire. * The bushes that hide the Hard locked door cause frame-rate drops when looked at or walked through. Appearances Cueva Guarache appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Gallery Survivalist hidden cache Cueva Guarache.jpg|Survivalist hidden cache Cueva Guarache Randall site.jpg Category:Honest Hearts locations Category:Zion Valley caves de:Cueva Guarache es:Cueva Guarache ru:Куэва Гуараче uk:Куева-Ґуараче